Dont Cry
by Nixs Peach
Summary: Percayalah bahwa tak ada seorangpun diluar sana yang bisa menyentuh,melukai atau bahkan membunuh gege sayang/jangan menangis lagi Peach, karna setiap air matamu yang jatuh, rasanya akan lebih sakit dari luka ini.


**Don't Cry**

.

.

.

**TaoRis Ficlet**

.

.

.

**Romance & Drama**

.

.

.

**YAOI/BL/Absurd/Thypo's/Alur gak jelas,dll.**

**So...If you Don't like...**

**.**

**Just don't read oke?**

.

.

.

.

" _Beberapa ruas jalan utama dikawasan perbatasan kota Busan ditutup hingga esok pagi menyusul bentrok yang kembali terjadi antara kelompok Red Dragon dengan Black Devil satu jam yang lalu._

_Akibatnya terjadi kemacetan di beberapa- _Pipp

Tao mematikan televisi itu,begitu enggan ia menonton acara berita barusan. Karna sesungguhnya ia sudah diberitahu bahkan sebelum bentrok itu dimulai. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya kasar sebelum kemudian memutuskan untuk membaringkan tubuhnya disofa panjang itu.

" Sampai kapan ia akan bertahan dengan semua ini? "gumamnya pelan.

Matanya hampir saja merapat saat suara bel diruang tamu membuatnya kembali terjaga. Ia bangkit dan berjalan kearah pintu. Disempatkannya melihat layar cctv disudut ruangan itu untuk memastikan bahwa ia tak salah membukakan pintu untuk tamunya itu. Dan dilihatnya dua orang _namja_ tengah berdiri didepan pintu apartement kecilnya itu- Kris dan Chanyeol.

" Hai Panda.. Apa kabarmu heum? "sapa Chanyeol begitu pintu itu terbuka.

" Aku baik baik saja _hyung_." jawab Tao sembari melebarkan daun pintunya dan mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Chanyeol segera menyalakan alat detektornya dan mulai melakukan deteksi pada benda benda yang menurutnya mencurigakan. Tak lupa ia juga memeriksa rekaman rekaman cctv yang terpasang hampir diseluruh sudut apartement itu.

Tao segera menutup pintunya kembali. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk melangkah saat merasakan perutnya tengah terbelenggu oleh kedua lengan kekar milik kekasihnya,Kris.

" Aku merindukanmu Peach."ucapnya sambil menyurukkan kepalanya diperpotongan leher_namja_ itu. Tao terkekeh pelan, " Kau selalu mengucapkannya setiap malam _ge_..."timpalnya sambil menatap Chanyeol yang masih sibuk melakukan pekerjaannya. Kris tak menjawab,mungkin menghirup harum tubuh kekasihnya itu jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada sekedar basa basi untuknya.

" Kau tidak memeriksaku juga _hyung_?" tanya Tao pada Chanyeol.

" Oh,kurasa itu tidak perlu Tao,karna aku yakin jika kekasihmu itu sudah sangat hafal bagian mana saja dari tubuhmu yang berbahaya untuknya." jawab Chanyeol berseloroh tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari alat pendeteksinya.

Tao kembali terkekeh. Ia tetap berdiri didepan pintu itu dengan Kris yang masih memeluknya dari belakang hingga Chanyeol menyelesaikan tugasnya. Dan menghampiri keduanya.

" Semuanya aman _duizzang_. "lapornya pada sang ketua. Kris hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan kecilnya.

" Kau tak makan malam bersama kami _hyung_?" tanya Tao saat Chanyeol mulai melangkah keluar.

" Tidak,terima kasih. Kurasa aku hanya akan menjadi penonton yang menyedihkan nantinya Tao."ucapnya mendramatisir. Dan kini giliran Kris yang terkekeh oleh ucapan anak buah sekaligus sahabat baiknya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris berjengit saat kapas basah itu kembali menyentuh lukanya. Rasanya perih dan juga sakit.

" Apa masih sakit _ge_? "ucap Tao berusaha selembut mungkin membersihkan luka dipunggung kekasihnya itu.

" Sudah tak seberapa Peach." jawab Kris kembali berjengit begitu cairan alkohol itu terasa menyengat lukanya.

" _Ge_..."

" Hemm"

" Tak bisakah kau berhenti dan menyerahkan posisimu pada Chanyeol _hyung_ ataupun Kai,lalu kau bisa tinggal disini bersamaku _ge_?"tanya Tao. Kris menghela nafasnya berat.

" Kita sudah seringkali membahas ini Peach. _Gege_ tak bisa meninggalkan mereka begitu saja. _Gege_ adalah ketua Red Dragon dan _gege_ sudah tak bisa lepas dari semua ini sayang. Dan ini juga demi kebaikan kita Peach. Karna mundur ataupun tidaknya _gege_ sebagai ketua Red Dragon,mereka akan tetap menganggap _gege_ sebagai target."sahut Kris kemudian.

" Tapi aku takut _ge_..."timpal Tao masih setia membelai luka itu dengan kapas beralkoholnya.

" Setidaknya,gege masih mampu melindungimu dari Black Devil sayang. Dan kau

jangan takut Peach,percayalah... _Gege_ pastikan,tak ada satu orangpun yang bisa menyentuhmu ataupun melukaimu. "

" Aku percaya itu _gege_,tapi-

" Maaf,maafkan _gege_ karna sebagai kekasihmu,_gege_ tak bisa memberimu kebahagiaan yang lebih padamu Peach. Karna sebagai kekasihmu, _gege_ tak bisa membawamu pulang kerumah kita. Dan sebagai kekasihmu _gege_ tak seharusnya melibatkanmu dalam hal yang membahayakan ini. _Gege_ tak mam-Aarrggh!"pekik Kris kesakitan saat tiba tiba Tao menekan lukanya dengan kasar,dan membuatnya tak mampu menyelesaikan kata katanya.

" Bodoh! Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan jika aku tak bahagia menjadi kekasihmu huh! Kau bahkan selalu ada disaat aku membutuhkanmu dan selalu memberiku rasa nyaman walau kau tak ada didekatku. Lalu apa alasanmu mengatakan hal itu _ge_? "ucap Tao ketus. Oh seandainya Kris dapat melihat betapa mata raven itu kini berkilat penuh emosi.

" Peach, aku...

" Aku tak butuh hartamu ,karna apa yang telah kau berikan padaku itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Dan aku bahagia _gege_... Hanya saja a-aku mengkhawatirkanmu Wu Yi Fan _pabbo_!"

"..."

" Bagaimana jika mereka melukaimu lagi seperti kemarin? Bagaimana jika aku tak mampu menolongmu? Bagaimana jika kau sampai..."Tao tak meneruskan kalimatnya. Ia mengalihkan tangannya untuk memeluk tubuh itu dari belakang dan membenamkan wajahnya dipunggung lebar sang kekasih. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan gejolak emosinya yang siap meledak.

" Peach...

" Kau tak tahu betapa takutnya aku saat kau datang dengan luka ini dua hari yang lalu. Aku takut, aku takut kehilanganmu _ge.._."lanjutnya lagi menumpahkan segala keluh kesah yang dipendamnya. Perlahan butiran kristal itu jatuh dan menyusuri punggung Kris.

Kris melepas pelukan Tao pelan dan membalikkan badannya menghadap kekasihnya itu. Ditangkupnya wajah sendu itu dengan kedua tangan besarnya.

" Hei,kau bicara apa Peach? _Gege_ tak akan kemana mana,_ gege_ tak akan meninggalkanmu sayang..."ucap Kris lembut,diusapnya lelehan air mata itu dengan kedua ibu jarinya penuh sayang.

" Tapi _ge_...

" Dengar Peach! Percayalah bahwa tak ada seorangpun diluar sana yang bisa menyentuh,melukai atau bahkan membunuh _gege_ sayang. Tidak ada. Karna sesungguhnya malaikat kematian _gege_ itu adalah orang yang berada didepan _gege_ saat ini."jelas Kris. Tao mengerjap tak mengerti.

" Kaulah satu satunya orang yang bisa membunuhku Peach. Karna _gege_ bisa kehilangan hidup _gege_, saat tak dapat menjangkaumu. Karna _gege_ tak dapat bernafas tanpa menghirup harum tubuhmu. Karna _gege_ akan mati jika tak lagi bisa melihatmu."lanjut Kris. Tao terharu,dan ia kembali menangis. Dipeluknya _namja_ didepannya itu dengan erat.

" Hiks,hiks... Aku mencintaimu _gege_."ucapnya kemudian.

Kris mendorong pelan tubuh sang kekasih,dan kembali menangkup wajah sendu itu.

" _Gege_ juga sangat mencintaimu Peach. Jadi...

Cup

Cup

Kris mencium kedua mata itu penuh cinta, " Jangan tinggalkan _gege_..."

Cup

Cup

Kris beralih mencium pipi kekasihnya itu bergantian. Dan Tao hanya bisa memejamkan matanya,menikmati setiap sentuhan Kris kepadanya.

" Dan juga jangan menangis lagi Peach, karna setiap air matamu yang jatuh, rasanya akan lebih sakit dari luka ini."lanjut Kris yang diakhiri dengan penyatuan bibir mereka.

.

.

" _Ge_, kau tak kan 'melakukannya' kan? Lukamu masih belum sembuh _ge_. Astaga..." tanya Tao saat tautan bibir itu terlepas. Dan ia dapat melihat kilatan nafsu dimata kekasihnya itu.

Kris menyeringai, " Hei,sudah tiga hari kau kita tak 'melakukannya' Peach. Tidakkah kau menginginkannya?" Kris berbisik seduktif dan tanpa menunggu lebih lama,iapun memulai kegiatannya.

.

.

.

.

" Aahhh _gege_...mmpph"

.

.

.

**FIN**

Dan saia juga mau mengucapkan selamat Natal dan Tahun baru buat semuanya.

Oke, anggap saja ini hadiah Natal dari saia.

. Lagi lagi idenya mendadak dan gak yakin sama feelnya sich hehehehe. Semoga ada yang suka ea...

Makasih buat yang dah mau mampir baca tulisan absurd ini.

Dan jika gak keberatan review ea...


End file.
